


Рынок

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная вселенная. Озлобленный и уставший, Джеймс Кирк ко всем своим бедам становится одержим одним секс-рабом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рынок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Marketplace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/166738) by CatalenaMara. 



> Переведено на Варп-фактор 2015 для команды "Свет разума".  
> Спасибо моим бетам Velvetpurr и Schico.
> 
> Впервые опубликовано в фэнзине «Daring Attempt» №3 в 1985 году.

Джеймс Кирк уже бывал здесь раньше. Он остановился, чтобы осмотреться, а затем направился по коридору. Этот рынок всегда славился разнообразием, и ему это нравилось. Ему ни разу не приходилось повторяться с тех пор, как он начал посещать это место. Он делился с этими людьми частичкой себя — всего лишь своим семенем, да, — но и этого было достаточно, чтобы не захотеть встречаться с ними вновь. Знакомые лица вызывали у него дискомфорт, а для дискомфорта тут не место. 

Золотистые цирилианки с обрамляющими их лица бледно-розовыми перьями. Зеленые орионки, сладостные и влажные. Женоподобные мальчики с Хамлоннса — планеты, где одинаково легко можно заполучить и мужчину, и женщину, где и те и другие одинаково возбуждающи. Длинноногие ледяные гиганты с Лорра — с красивыми, начинающимися от самой линии бровей волосами, с пульсирующими членами. 

Выбор огромен. Вот этого он не брал ни разу, но отчего-то всегда останавливался посмотреть. Он и сам не понимал зачем.

Разозлившись на самого себя, он отвернулся от прозрачной стенки клетки и пошел вперед, чтобы осмотреть следующую шлюху. Он не знал, что значит пристальный взгляд устремленных на него темных глаз, и знать этого не хотел.

Он притворился, что внимательно рассматривает нежно-голубые прелести молодой андорианки. Ее белые волосы отчего-то казались особенно притягательными — быть может, из-за контраста с более темной кожей. Но не сегодня. Он направился дальше. 

С потолочных панелей лился оранжевый свет, переплетаясь у самого пола с бликами зеленых огней. Где-то вдалеке звенели колокольчики, пульсировала барабанная дробь. Дым и ароматы парфюма наполняли его легкие, густые тени окутывали, подобно плащу, позволяя сохранять анонимность, невовлеченность, давая чувство защищенности. Мимо плыли еще тени — другие посетители. Некоторые, как и он сам, были одеты в темное, некоторые — разряжены в цветастые шелка, блестящую кожу и перья. Кричаще или изысканно — не важно. Посетители здесь такие же безликие, как шлюхи.

Его вела за собой засевшая где-то глубоко внутри боль. Он не мог дать ей имени, но темные глаза того раба никак не шли из головы. Выругавшись, он упрямо пошел вперед, едва держа себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться на бег. Но сегодня его никто не привлекал. Он уже брал почти всех из тех, что были на данный момент свободны. Слишком много знакомых тел.

В дальнем конце павильона он остановился, чтобы выпить. Прозрачные и высокие, упирающиеся в самый потолок, резервуары ларька мерцали цветными огнями. Напиток пах лимонами и был крепок, как антиматерия. Он опрокинул в себя бокал, чувствуя, как пойло обжигает пищевод. От алкоголя в голове неожиданно прояснилось, и он вновь задал себе набивший оскомину вопрос: почему его так сильно волнует тот раб? Что в нем такого? 

Наверное, просто стоит вернуться и взять его. В конце концов, это будет всего лишь очередной перепихон, ничем не отличающийся от остальных.

Быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, он проследовал обратно по извилистым коридорам комплекса к той самой клетке, даже не осознавая, насколько хорошо его ноги помнят дорогу. Все его мысли по-прежнему занимала эта странная одержимость, зудящая, как незаживающая инфицированная рана. Вот только он никак не мог понять, что ее инфицировало. Он дорого бы дал, чтобы определить источник заражения, причину своих терзаний.

Задумавшись, он замедлил шаг. Теперь, когда он окончательно принял решение, его окатило еще одной волной боли. Внутри вдруг открылась дыра — немыслимая пустота, похожая на простирающийся между звездами космический вакуум — тот, о котором он может лишь мечтать, в то время как другие покоряют его темные глубины. Даже не вакуум — хуже. Когда-то давно что-то, что он позабыл, заполняло эту пустоту, но было удалено чьей-то безжалостной рукой столь эффективно, что не осталось и следа. И теперь ему не суждено вспомнить, что это было.

Он чувствовал, что должен. Именно поэтому возвращался сюда каждую ночь. Его терзала нужда: не физическая, не жажда прикасаться к другим — разве что совсем мимолетная. Но когда его тело получало удовлетворение, становилось легче — хотя его особо не цепляли эти раскрашенные лица и искусственные улыбки, эти до секунды просчитанные вздохи и стоны. И все же он делился какой-то частью себя с каждым из своих партнеров — той, что он не мог отважиться дать кому-то больше чем один раз.

Он никогда не встречал людей, чувствующих то же, что и он. Никто из его коллег не находил игры и ухищрения верховного командования омерзительными, раз за разом они с рвением и пылом отыскивали оправдания плетущимся интригам и бессовестным заговорам, считая их важными и невероятно значимыми для чьих-то судеб. В их личной жизни творилось то же самое. Понятие «близость» обесценилось, вышло из употребления. Они довольствовались поверхностными знакомствами, все пользовались всеми и считали это правильным и естественным. 

Неожиданно его затошнило. Бесконечная тщетность его пути оставляла на сердце воспаленные шрамы. Его не выпускали с планеты, когда другие бороздили бескрайние просторы космоса на маленьких кораблях Альянса. Политики лишили его единственного, о чем он мечтал всю свою жизнь, и теперь он больше не чувствовал ничего, кроме разочарования и отчаяния. Он хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, но не знал, что лучше: принять сложившийся порядок или отвергнуть его совсем. Но в данный момент он был готов продать душу, только бы облегчить свою боль.

Густые тени оплетали его теперь с ног до головы, дым и запахи духов усилились, колокольчики затренькали звонче. И тогда он сообразил, что пришел, что перед ним тот, кто по неизвестной причине стал фокусом его непокоя. 

Он храбро сделал шаг к прозрачной стене. Раб был на месте и в одиночестве лежал на изящной кушетке. Он поднял темные глаза, встретил взгляд Кирка, а потом демонстративно отвернулся.

Кирк понаблюдал за ним какое-то время. Боль измотала его, и теперь он ничего не чувствовал. Как будто после долгой дороги он сделал наконец последний шаг, и его впереди не ждало ничего, кроме завершения пути. Долговязая фигура возлежала на кушетке, длиннопалые руки вытянулись по бокам. Он мог бы показаться мертвым, если бы не его прерывистое дыхание и настороженный взгляд. В отличие от остальных, он не был накрашен, не принимал провоцирующих поз. Темно-зеленый халат спускался до самых пят и все же не мог скрыть остроты ключиц, узкой талии, выпирающих тазовых косточек, длинных ног. Изогнутые черные брови поднимались к самому краю блестящей челки. Высокие скулы придавали суровому лицу неожиданную экзотику, и из-за этого раб казался кем-то более неземным, чем просто очередной вулканец. Кирк сразу понял, что перед ним представитель этого скучного народа: острые кончики ушей торчали из копны густых, украшенных ракушками и бусинами волос, длиной почти достигавших лопаток. 

Он был неподвижен, как статуя. Он был привлекателен в этой своей неподвижности, и Кирк почувствовал подступающее возбуждение. В его ладони был давно зажат чип допуска, и, не думая больше ни о чем, он приложил его к специальному гнезду на прозрачной стене, и та отъехала в сторону. 

Вулканец поднялся ему навстречу, и Кирк обнаружил, что раб выше него на добрых пару дюймов. Он не понял, нравится ему это или нет, но теперь это уже не имело значения. Вулканец склонил голову с неожиданным для данных обстоятельств достоинством, повернулся и повел его через высеченный в каменной стене проем во внутреннюю комнату. 

Чтобы описать ее интерьер, достаточно одного слова — варварский. Свет был тусклым, красноватым, он заливал шкуры, стопки диванных подушек и сверкал на полированных поверхностях деревянных сундуков и столиков. Темные шторы скрывали каменные стены, ноги тонули в богатом ковре. Вулканец шагнул ближе к огромной кровати, повернулся и уставился на посетителя этими своими темными глазами. 

— Джеймс Кирк, — произнес он бархатным голосом, и Кирк вздрогнул.

— Откуда тебе известно мое имя? — потребовал он ответа. 

Боль и смущение исказили суровое лицо, изогнутые брови почти сошлись на переносице.

— Я не знаю, — шепотом сказал он.

Боль, неуверенность и отчаяние окатили Кирка с новой силой. Он вдруг захотел оказаться отсюда как можно дальше, неожиданно остро понимая, что не хочет знать, что скрывается под его настойчивым желанием войти в эту клетку. 

Но он уже _пришел_ сюда и теперь должен дойти до конца.

— Твое имя? — выплюнул он. 

— Я — Спок, — ответил вулканец странно официальным тоном.

Кирк помолчал, размышляя о том, какого черта он делает, стараясь придумать, что говорить дальше. _Это не светское мероприятие_ , — напомнил он себе, — _на котором я должен быть почтителен с начальством и прикрывать свою задницу. Это бордель. Я здесь, чтобы хорошенько потрахаться. На этом все._

— Раздевайся, — приказал он.

Вулканец слабо улыбнулся, и на его лице отразилась грусть. _Кто сказал, что их лица нечитаемы?_ Зеленый халат соскользнул на пол, и Кирк залюбовался открывшейся ему наготой, изящными формами и крепкими мышцами, неземным темно-зеленым членом. Даже в не возбужденном состоянии он был большим, и Кирк задался вопросом, каково будет ощутить в ладони всю его затвердевшую длину. Рука рефлекторно сжалась, и ему вдруг показалось, что он уже это знает. 

Он потянулся к застежкам на собственном одеянии, и как раз в это мгновение за спиной раздался странный скрежещущий звук. Он обернулся и неверяще уставился на сплошную каменную стену на том месте, где только что был дверной проем. 

Его захлестнули страх и ярость.

— Что здесь происходит? — прорычал он, делая шаг к вулканцу.

Спок не дрогнул под его гневным взглядом, но на его лице вдруг показалось неожиданное выражение растерянности.

Кирк не позволил этой странности себя отвлечь.

— Отвечай мне! — прошипел он и, не дождавшись реакции, кинулся на своего противника.

Тело ударилось о тело, они оба рухнули и покатились по покрытому ковром полу. Кирк боролся не на жизнь, а на смерть, но соперник был куда сильнее, он легко подхватил его на руки и отбросил. 

Кирк сгруппировался перед падением, поэтому остался невредим. Слепо пошарив вокруг, он уцепился за что-то тяжелое и металлическое. Спок поднялся на ноги, но не сделал ни шагу в его сторону. Гнев придал Кирку сил. Чувствуя, как невероятная мощь наполняет мускулы, он встал, поднял то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось подсвечником, и в ярости запустил им в голову обидчика.

Спок пригнулся, ловко избежав удара, и Кирк предпринял еще одну попытку. На этот раз сильная ладонь удержала его руку и забрала второй подсвечник так легко, словно Джеймс был маленьким ребенком. 

Гнев колотил его с силой разрушительного урагана. Он снова и снова пытался сопротивляться, бил соперника по плечам, пинал ноги и в конце концов преуспел: Спок рухнул на пол, тихо охнул от боли и замер. 

Какое-то время никто из них не двигался. Кирк проследил за направлением взгляда Спока и увидел, как по оцарапанной о каменную облицовку пола руке стекает тонкая струйка зеленой крови. Ее цвет, резко контрастирующий с бледной кожей, поразил Кирка. Ярость покинула его в то же мгновение. Осталась только боль. Спок безмолвно наблюдал за тем, как он опустился рядом с ним на колени, трясущимися пальцами перевернул руку и принялся рассматривать рану. Он была неглубокой: кровотечение уже остановилось. Кирк не знал, откуда взялся этот бешенный гнев. И куда делся. Он медленно повернулся, надеясь увидеть дверной проем, но на его месте по-прежнему была стена.

— Что происходит? — тихо спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Спок так же растерянно.

— Я вообще ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал Кирк. Его рука все еще лежала на предплечье Спока, он легонько поглаживал горячую кожу, не отрывая взгляда от тыльной стороны ладони.

Вулканец неожиданно перевернул ладонь, и их пальцы переплелись, тесно прижались друг к другу. Ошарашенный, Кирк вгляделся в темные глаза. Этот контакт рук словно бы искрил электричеством, и это было так... знакомо.

Они одновременно кинулись навстречу друг другу, сплелись в крепком объятии. Кирк уткнулся вулканцу в шею, его потряхивало от наплыва эмоций. Длинные пальцы нежно вплелись в его волосы, потом переместились на виски и принялись гладить — мягко, так естественно, самыми кончиками. 

Как будто тонешь...

На мгновение Кирк поддался панике, но его тут же подхватили сильные руки, удержали, успокоили. И тогда перед его внутренним взором возникло расплывчатое видение, с каждой секундой обретающее все более ясные очертания...

Он сам. В золотой форме капитана звездолета. В его глазах сверкает уверенность в себе. На губах играет улыбка.

А рядом с ним этот вулканец. Спок. Волосы острижены по уставу. Голубая форменка. Они вместе и...

...и вдруг ему показалось, что его швырнуло о прочную стеклянную стену, и от этого удара все воспоминания разбились вдребезги. 

Но на другой стороне — так быстро, что не уследишь за движениями, — Спок подобрал все осколки и снова поставил их на места. 

Их сознания все еще были единым целым, но теперь присутствие другого в его мыслях успокаивало, огонь чужого разума, так точно подстроенный под его собственный, не жег, а согревал. И они вспоминали вместе. 

Долгие годы они служили на звездолете Альянса, который назывался «Эндевор». Они были друзьями. Потом любовниками. 

С неизученной планеты Талос IV пришел сигнал бедствия. Хрупкие фигуры инопланетян. Вскоре они поняли, что это за существа. И что они делают.

Мелдинг постепенно сходил на нет, как медленно опускающееся за горизонт солнце. Кирк моргнул и понял, что смотрит в знакомое любимое лицо. 

— Спок, — прошептал он с дрожью в голосе.

Спок кивнул.

— Да, Джим.

Кирк вцепился в него что было сил.

— Мы должны найти выход, должны справиться с ними.

В темных глазах стояли слезы.

— Спок, — настойчиво прошептал он, нежно сжимая его лицо, стараясь успокоить. — Мы сумеем. Мы выберемся.

Темная голова качнулась в знак несогласия.

— Я не верю, что ты утратил надежду, — резко сказал Кирк. — Мы и раньше бывали в дерьмовых ситуациях. Мы справимся.

Спок поднял глаза.

— Я хочу верить... — тихо отозвался он.

— Тогда _верь!_ — почти закричал Кирк. 

Спок грубо перехватил его руку, поднес к своим мягким волосам и провел его ладонью по всей их длине.

— Это не иллюзия, Джим. 

Кирк озадаченно на него уставился, но в его душе разрастался ужас.

Спок резко уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и Кирк обхватил его дрожащую спину. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — невнятно пробормотал Спок. — Сколько раз ты говорил мне эти слова? Сколько раз был в этой комнате?

Кирк слегка отстранился, сжал лицо Спока и заставил того посмотреть себе в глаза. Печаль, исказившая лицо его любовника, затронула струны его собственной боли, и тогда он все понял. Осознание навалилось на него словно лавина.

— Очевидно, их это... забавляет, — сказал Спок, вновь опуская глаза. — Забавляет позволять нам вспоминать раз за разом. А потом снова забывать. 

— Мы можем победить, — настойчиво повторил Кирк. — Мы можем попробовать, — тише добавил он, признавая поражение, но в его голосе, подобно прорастающему в мертвой пустыне семени, все равно прозвучала надежда.

Внезапно Кирк прижался губами к губам Спока, жестко, требовательно. Что бы там ни происходило, этот момент принадлежал только им. Спок ответил с той же страстью, с тем же нервным жгучим желанием, срывая с него одежду, жадно стискивая его тело, прижимая его к своей горячей коже так крепко, как только было возможно. Губы терзали, руки отчаянно гладили, сжимали, члены терлись друг о друга. Он взял Спока быстро, быстро кончил, выстрелив семенем в глубь его тела, а потом позволил Споку взять себя в ответ. Нервная смена позиций, быстрые движения — как будто в любой момент их могут схватить, оторвать друг от друга. 

Спок в последний раз толкнулся в него, лицо исказилось от боли и наслаждения, и Кирк охотно принял в себя его семя — маленькую частичку Спока, принадлежащего сейчас только ему. Он старался запечатлеть в памяти каждое ощущение: руки Спока на его теле, губы на губах, выскальзывающий из него член... но все эти мгновения с космической скоростью становились прошлым.

Они все еще лежали в объятиях друг друга, наслаждаясь охватившей обоих истомой, и тут Спок вошел в его разум так же резко, как только что вбивался в его тело.

_Станет ли этот день днем нашей смерти?_ — спросил он через связь. — _Я могу убить нас обоих прямо сейчас._

Кирк мысленно закричал, он не был готов признать поражение. Он чувствовал, что Спок тоже не хочет, что держится за жизнь, за свободу, за него.

Но чисто логически, если вспомнить о том, как долго они здесь находятся, сколько раз предпринимали попытки побега, сколько раз их планы терпели крах...

_Я не сдамся!_ — в отчаянии подумал Кирк и почувствовал одобрение в разуме Спока. Ободренный, он продолжил: — _Они устали. Сейчас они спят. У тебя раньше получалось дотянуться до их сознаний. Возможно стоит попытаться мысленно воздействовать на одного из них, который сторожит нас, пока остальные спят?_ — предложил Кирк.

_Возможно,_ — согласился Спок. В его разуме, за тщательно выстроенными щитами, сохранились воспоминания о том, как они пытались сделать это в прошлый раз. И в позапрошлый. И до этого. Но вера Джима в успех была заразительна, она горела так ярко во тьме его сознания, что было бы невыносимо сложно отвернуться от нее, чтобы посмотреть в лицо небытию. 

Даже больше — он не был готов причинить Джиму боль. Никогда. _Я попытаюсь,_ — решил он.

Они ждали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, деля на двоих тепло их тел, любовь, наполнявшую их души несмотря ни на что.

_Меня радует только одно,_ — подумал Кирк. — _Даже когда я не помнил тебя, я все равно знал, что я тебя потерял._

Спок ответил ему не мыслями, а чистейшей любовью и принятием, порожденными слиянием их разумов, идеально дополнявших друг друга, как собранные вместе части одной головоломки.

_Кажется, я что-то слышал..._ — Кирк перевел взгляд на каменную стену.

Спок прислушался, пытаясь возродить в себе надежду. А потом тихо направил свой разум туда, за границы клетки, вложив в него всю свою силу и всю мощь веры Кирка. 

— Я люблю тебя, — вслух сказал Кирк.

— Ты моя душа, — ответил Спок и крепко сжал ладонь Кирка. 

Стена перед ними превратилась в квадрат яркого света. Потом через него проступили очертания темной фигуры. 

Спок сконцентрировался на ней, думая только о свободе. Внушая. Контролируя. 

Свет стал еще ярче. Фигура по ту сторону не шевелилась.

С каждым мгновением она виднелась все отчетливее, но детали все же были не различимы. Спок открыл свой разум полностью, целиком вложился в соединение. Сознание Кирка было рядом, идеально синхронизированное, оно питало его силой. Вместе. Всегда. В любой ситуации.

_Сейчас!_ — подумал Кирк.

_Сейчас,_ — согласился Спок.

И они бросились на свет.

**-конец-**


End file.
